parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Bambi (CarsFan360's Style)
CarsFan360's movie-spoof of "Finding Nemo" Cast * Marlin - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) * Nemo - Bambi * Dory - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Gill - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Bloat - Green Hunter Beetleborg (Big Bad Beetleborgs) * Peach - Ruby (The Land Before Time) * Bubbles - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper) * Gurgle - Guido (The Land Before Time) * Deb - Sassy (Homeward Bound) * Flo - Hissy (Puppy Dog Pals) * Jacques - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Nigel - Marmaduke * School of Moonfish - Various Characters * Crush - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Squirt - Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * Mr. Ray - Moneybags (Spyro) * Bruce - El Diablo (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) * Anchor - Crush (Spyro) * Chum - Gulp (Spyro) * Blenny the Worried Fish - Sunil (Littlest Pet Shop) * Anglerfish - Porcupine (Bambi II) * Seagulls - Crows (Dumbo) * Whale - Godzilla (2014) * Gerald the Pelican - Top Hat (TUGS) * Tad - Chomper (The Land Before Time) * Pearl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Sheldon - Squirt (Pokemon) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Vert Wheeler (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) * Barbara - Nurse Joy (Pokemon) * Darla Sherman - Lexi (A.N.T. Farm) * Coral - Bambi’s Mother (Bambi) * Barracuda - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) * Fish Parents - Various Animals * and more Gallery Bambi - Render.png|Bambi as Nemo Figaro Sitting.png|Figaro as Blenny Here'sBambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-3510.jpg|Porcupine as Anglerfish Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Crows as Seagulls Great Animal.jpg|The Great Animal as Barracuda Vlcsnap-2018-06-12-12h30m53s461.png|Ruby as Peach Vlcsnap-2017-05-20-00h19m09s371.png|Petrie as Jacques Sassy-homeward-bound-ii-lost-in-san-francisco-93.jpg|Sassy as Deb Hissy.png|Hissy as Flo PF-004.png|Puffin as Gill Guru Ant.gif|Guru Ant as Bubbles Beetleborg-green.jpg|Green Hunter Beetleborg as Bloat Mrs Cera's Eyelid Error.jpg|Cera as Dory Rock dog bodi by giuseppedirosso db0vanw-pre.jpg|Bodi as Crush TSR Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower as Squirt Bf5 vert 174x252.png|Vert Wheeler as Dr. Phillip Sherman Nurse Joy loves her beautiful hair.jpg|Nurse Joy as Barbara Sherman The Great Prince of the Forest as Bagheera.jpeg|The Great Prince of the Forest as Marlin (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes # New Parents # A Terrible Fate # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # Bambi gets Captured # The Great Prince meets Cera # Meeting Vincent, Randall Boggs and John Worrthington # Prey are Friends, not Food # The Cage Gang # The Cave # Porcupine attacks # Bambi's Iniatation # Rat Impressions # Coyotes # The Vents # Foxes # The Good News # Off Ramp # Cera speaks Kaiju # Moss # Inside the Kaiju/Reaching the City # The Terascum # Dogs # LEXI! # Goodbye Cera # Bambi and Cera # Poaching Net # Reunion # Back at the Forest # Cage Escape/End Credits Category:CarsFan360 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs